dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
Red is a fun-loving guy who almost never takes things seriously. He wears a backwards red cap and is best friends with Blue, a calm guy who is the complete opposite of Red. His catchphrase is simply "Catchphrase", but on numerous occasions, he has been known to yell "Hey,Ladies!". Appearances A Bee or Something This marks Red's first appearance. He acquires a cool autotuned voice from a singing bee he swallowed. This is much loved by ladies until he farts the bee off his system. After a long fart, Blue asked why he is friends with him. Red answers: " Cuz' I'm awesome!" Panda Hat Today is Red's birthday. However Red got drunk. Blue tried to control him, but ultimately failed. Red then tried to impress a girl with a knock knock joke. It seemed to be successful, but it was only due to his incredibly thick beer goggles. What actually happened is revealed to be that Red could only manage to get to 'knock knock' due to severe giggles caused by his intoxicated state, and was hit on the head with a broken beer bottle by the girl. Red continued to act weirdly, even dunking his head in a toilet. He then started to vomit all over Blue, much to Blue's dismay. Flame War Red and Blue are in the Roflcopter to jump to Maulmart to get a game,which ended in a Black Ops killing spree. After many kills Red got the game,cplanted C4 bombs in the mall and carried Blue away with him to the Roflcopter. At home, they finally played the game. Episode ends with Red slaying Pedobear and yelling gijdfngsbhrgsghsghjsdhgj'' Traffic Jams While Blue is waiting in traffic in his car, Red suprisingly leaned his face into the wall demanding Blue to let him in. He made a whole lot of problems in the car. Red complains about the classical music Blue was playing and changed it into a Dubstep tune. Blue turned it off complaining it was raping his mind. Red tries to sleep but ended up popping Blue's airbag when he leaned. Blue complains that he broke his airbag but Red replied that he didn't need an airbag anyway. Suddenly, a fire-breathing turtle appeared out of nowhere and was squashing cars,blowing them up. Red then said to Blue his gonna need an airbag. Red and Blue got out of the car. Red grabbed a sword and slayed the "dragon" along with Blue. Steakosaurus Red complains about being hungry again. He makes Blue take them to a store which specializes in ancient things﻿. Despite being warned, he pays the clerk (Raccoon) for the time machine. He controls the time machine and takes them to different eras before finally going o the dino age. He fails at a few plans and finally kills all dinosaurs and ate them along with Blue. Gallery Red 5.jpg Red 4.jpg Red 3.jpg Red 2.jpg Red 1.jpg Red 10.jpg Red 9.jpg Red 8.jpg Red 7.jpg Red 6.jpg Red 20.jpg Red 19.jpg Red 18.jpg Red 17.jpg Red 16.jpg Red 15.jpg Red 14.jpg Red 13.jpg Red 12.jpg Red 11.jpg Red 29.jpg Red 28.jpg Red 27.jpg Red 26.jpg Red 25.jpg Red 24.jpg Red 23.jpg Red 22.jpg Red 21.jpg Red 40.jpg Red 39.jpg Red 38.jpg Red 37.jpg Red 36.jpg Red 35.jpg Red 34.jpg Red 33.jpg Red 32.jpg Red 31.jpg Red 2.10.jpg Red 2.9.jpg Red 2.8.jpg Red 2.7.jpg Red 2.6.jpg Red 2.5.jpg Red 2.4.jpg Red 2.3.jpg Red 2.2.jpg Red 2.1.jpg Shit.png Redplanet.png Panda Hat 72.jpg Category:Characters